Time Goes Fast
by Blue Doctor Second
Summary: Traduction de amy harkness. Gwen est sauvée par le Docteur alors qu'une mission tourne mal, et qu'elle est enceinte de 3 semaines. Jack n'attend deux semaines pour qu'elle revienne enfin mais la ligne temporelle n'est pas la même du côté de la jeune femme. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas revu Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

Time Goes Fast

**Note de l'auteure originale(****Amy Harkness): **La fanfiction est située dans la saison 1 de Torchwood, mais juste avant la saison 4 de Doctor Who.

**Note de la traductrice(****Blue Doctor): **Oh, rien ici ne m'appartient, même pas le scénario! Je ne suis que la simple traductrice et transmetteuse d'une histoire génialement écrite par la superbe Amy Harkness!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_"Sois très prudente Gwen, nous avons affaire à un Weevil hors de contrôle, tu es prête?"_

_"Prête comme jamais je ne l'ai été.."_

Gwen surgit de derrière le poussièreux tas de briques qui jonchaient le sol de l'ancien entrepôt où Tosh avait localisé de la vie aliène grâce à un de ses gadgets dont l'ex-policière ne comprenait pas trop le fonctionnement. Elle repéra le Weevil en quelques secondes seulement, il était réellement dur à manquer. Mais ce dernier l'avait également vue, après sa stupéfiante apparition soudaine, et s'apprêtait à la charger.

_"Gwen, non!" _Owen cria de derrière l'aliène qui d'habitude préférait les égouts à la vie en surface. Mais c'était trop tard, le Weevil avait déjà commencé à planter ses dents dans la jambe gauche de la jeune femme.

_"Owen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Oh merde, est-ce que c'est ma... ma jambe? _Gwen hurla de douleur. Owen tenta de faire pression pour que Ianto, Tosh et Jack arrivent avec le véhicule de fonction. Il envoya l'indomptable créature valser à terre dans un ammoncèlement de barres de métal avec fraca, espérant l'avoir au moins assomée.

_"Ne laisse pas quoi-que ce soit lui arriver, elle est enceinte!" _fit la voix du capitaine au téléphone

_"Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, je suis un professionel. Gwen va très bien aller" _Owen rassura Jack _"Mince... Gwen!"_

Le même Weevil hors de contrôle s'était relevé de l'endroit où il était allé s'échouer, bien qu'un peu sonné, et mordait la même blessure sanguinolante qu'il avait marquée sur la cuisse de la brune. Et Gwen perdait rapidement son sang! Trop rapidement! Elle allait faire un malaise! Cela ne se voyait rien qu'à son visage pâle et ses yeux épuisés qui essayaient malgré tout de lutter alors qu'elle frappait de toutes ses forces "l'animal".

_"Owen? Owen, que se passe-t-il? Vous allez bien?" _

Avec le reste de l'équipe inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer, le châtain se battait obligatoirement seul contre l'extra-terrestre, tentant de ne pas le laisser s'approcher de la jeune femme durant le temps où elle semblait dans les pommes, rendue faible par le sang qui s'écoulait bien trop vite de son corps. Il priait pour que Jack arrive vite! _**"Je ne voulais pas arriver à ça... Vraiment"** _fit-il mentalement, comme pour dissuader l'aliène par télépathie. Owen chercha dans sa poche arrière son pistolet et tira en un seul coup dans la tête du Weevil qui tomba lentement à la renverse sur le sol, puis se retourna pour enfin s'occuper de la brune qui semblait aller vraiment très mal... Mais elle avait disparu.

* * *

_Oh, mes chers lecteurs, vous qui êtes si gentils, laissez-moi une review, à moi la simple traductrice, mais aussi à l'auteure de cette fantastique histoire :-)_

_**Blue Doctor**_


	2. Chapter 2

Time Goes Fast

**Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice! L'histoire appartient à amy harkness (the beautiful one)!**

_**Bonne lecture**_ :-)

* * *

Gwen se réveilla étrangement sans douleur. Elle regarda sa jambe, et elle était totalement normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle avait imaginé sa rencontre avec le Weevil. Tout le sang qui maculait ses jambes, son torse et qui collait ses cheveux avait disparu bien qu'elle portait les même vêtements. Après un long moment de réflexion, observant l'endroit où elle se trouvait présentement, elle se murmura à elle-même _**"Etrange, depuis quand avons-nous une pièce décorée comme celle-ci dans le Hub?"**_

_"Vous n'êtes pas à Torchwood, vous êtes dans mon vaisseau spatial. Je l'appelle le TARDIS. Elle a soigné votre jambe, tout est normal désormais, et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre bébé va bien."_

Un homme timide à la recherche, portant un costume brun et un long manteau avec un regard étrange sorti de derrière un pillier. Gwen regarda autour d'elle et put se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une sorte de salle de contrôle. Tous les endroits où elle regardait brillaient d'une lueur verte et des fils tomabient, pendaient, comme mals accrochés au plafond. Ce devait appartenir à un genre de machine, puisqu'elle pouvait également entendre un léger vombrissement.

_"Qui êtes-vous et comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis enceinte?"_

_"Je suis le Docteur..."_

_"...Docteur qui?" demanda Gwen_

_"Non c'est juste le Docteur, et vous êtes dans le TARDIS" _il fit un grand geste avec le bras, désignant l'ensemble de la pièce avec fierté _"C'est une machine temporelle, vous pouvez voyager où vous le souhaitez, dans n'importe quelle période révolue où à venir!"_

_"Foutaises. Vous parlez comme Jack..."_

_"Qui est Jack?" _demanda celui que l'on appelait le Docteur

_"Mon boss. Et la moitié du temps je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle." _soupira la jeune femme

_"Donc Jack est resté à Torchwood, alors..."_

_"...Comment connaissez-vous Torchwood? Et vous connaissez Jack?"_s'étonna Gwen

_"Oui, je le connais. Il avait l'habitude de voyager avec moi, vous savez... vous pourriez voyager aussi"_

_"Non, je ne peux pas, je suis enceinte, une mère célibataire de plus. Rhys, le père du bébé, ne pouvait plus gérer avec Torchwood. Il est parti et n'a pas voulu entendre parler de l'enfant." _La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses précédents mots_ "Attendez... Vous avez dit n'importe où et à n'importe quelle époque? Ca semble cool!"_

_"Mais vous savez, si vous voyagez ici, le bébé va grandir normalement mais pas vous. Vous n'allez pas vieillir du tout. Vous pouvez rester ici cent ans, jamais vous ne changerez, désolé mais c'est un effet secondaire..." _s'excusa le Docteur

_"Cela me semble un effet tout à fait acceptable!" _s'amusa Gwen

_"Donc?"_

_"Oui!"_

* * *

Reviews?

_**Blue Doctor**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Goes Fast**_

**Second Chapitre: **Mais où est-elle?

Toujours pas à moi, à mon plus grand malheur!

* * *

Owen restait là, à fixer les tâches de sang, depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes tant il était choqué par la mystérieuse disparition de sa collègue.

_-"Owen!? Owen pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas? Ca va? Est-ce que Gwen va bien?"_ faisait Tosh, inquiète, dans le téléphone

Il se décida enfin à répondre, ne souhaitant pas encore plus alarmer l'équipe.

-"C'est Gwen... elle... elle a disparu. Elle était juste ici, allongée, et puis plus rien. Elle s'est volatilisée."

-_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Elle ne peut pas juste disparaître comme ça! Tiens bon, on est juste là."_

Effectivement, le jeune homme entendit le véhicule de fonction déraper avec force sur le béton du devant de l'entrepôt, ses portières claquer et les occupants courir dans la direction des grosses barrières de métal vert. Ces derniers le trouvèrent accroupi à côté d'une flaque de sang partiellement séchée.

-"Que s'est-il passé? Tosh m'a dit que Gwen avait disparu. Tu en es certain?" demanda Jack avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

-"Définitivement" lui répondit le châtain d'un air sombre

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune asiatique et Ianto qui recherchaient à l'aide de matériel aliène toute trace d'une activité anormale de la faille ou de l'environnement. Tous deux se déplaçaient de toutes parts du grand hangar, espérant trouver une piste.

-"Rien" fit Tosh, les épaules basses, en arrivant vers eux

-"Nada, nous n'avons vraiment rien de rien, même pas une toute petite pique d'énergie." affirma Ianto

Jack pesta avant de se retourner vers son collègue en costard et d'apercevoir juste derrière lui un aliène.

En effet, un Weevil s'apprêtait à foncer vers eux, les babines retroussées et grognant avec toute la force qu'il avait. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants de colère et de faim.

-"Faites attent...!" commença à hurler le capitaine tout en mettant son arme dans la direction de la créature, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu tirer, le Weevil tomba à terre, mort. Une jeune fille brune et mince sorti de derrière un mur en contre-plaqué, soufflant sur son pistolet à l'instant déchargé.

-"Bien joué Anwen!" fit une voix suivant la fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de toute l'équipe de Torchwood, ce fut à Gwen qu'elle appartenait, sortant de derrière le vieux tas de briques poussiéreux proche de l'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin le regard sur ses collègues, elle ne put dire autre chose que:

-"Oh mon Dieu, Jack?"

* * *

Reviews? :3

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
